


Of Parties and Gifts

by dean_n_pie



Series: Sabriel Video 'Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluffity fluff, M/M, birthday parties and such, gabes a dork and so is dean, i am not exaggerating, sam and gabe r cuties, seriously it will rot your teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:04:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_n_pie/pseuds/dean_n_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel throws Sam a surprise party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Parties and Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> so uh  
> inspiration struck
> 
> and now we have another part of the video!verse :D
> 
> and gabriel is a sap
> 
> enjoy~~

"… Okay, the camera’s on."  
“Everyone shut up!! Get down!”  
“Okay, okay.”  
“Shhhh!! They’re coming in!”  
“- Dean, all I’m saying is -“  
“SURPRISE!!!”  
“What? Gabe, what -“  
“Happy birthday, Gigantor.”  
“Gabe, did you - you planned this?”  
“Well, with Cas’ help, yeah. I mean, c’mon, kiddo. It’s your 30th birthday, you deserved something special.”  
“You’re the best, Gabe.”  
“It was nothing, Sammy.”  
“Wait, so… Dean, you were in on this?”  
“Oh, yeah. That’s why we drove around for a couple hours, Sammy.”  
“Aw, Dean, I’m insulted, I thought you wanted to spend time with your little brother.”  
“Shaddup, kid, I spent enough time with you when we were younger.”  
“Happy birthday, Sam.”  
“Thanks, Castiel. And thanks for helping Gabe plan this.”  
“Actually, Sam, Gabe did a majority of the work by himself. I just told Dean how long to distract you for.”  
“…Really?”  
“Oh come on, Sammy, no need to sound so surprised.”  
“Wow. Thanks, Gabe.”  
“Anytime, kiddo.”  
“So who’s gonna cut the cake? I’m hungry.”

——

" - And then, Sam falls over the side, still on the bike! So I’m sitting there gaping, my dad’s screaming at me, and Sam is just tumbling into the canal on his bike, and we both thought he was gonna die. So Sam - Sam pops up, bike floating away, biggest shit-eating grin on his face, and goes ‘Can I do that again?’"  
“Dad was so pissed off, oh my god…”  
“Hey, bitch, he was only pissed at me for not grabbing you.”  
“Shut up, jerk.”  
“Samsquatch, only you would fall off a bike into a canal and ask to do it again… Remind me why I married you?”  
“Easy. Because you love me.”  
“You ain’t wrong.”  
“Ugh, get a room, you two.”  
“Shut up, Dean-o.”

——

"Happy birthday, Sam!! Sorry we’re late… traffic hold-up on 97."  
“Hey Charlie, hey, Anna. Thanks. And no big deal, nice to see you two.”  
“Charlie! Finally! Come tell Gabe that he’s wrong about Gandalf!”  
“Be a minute, Dean!”  
“Wow, you guys are absolute dorks.”  
“Bitch!”  
“Jerk!”  
“Sam, I gotta ask a question… you do realize you married king of the dorks?”  
“Hey! I resent that!”  
“Oh, do be quiet, Gabriel, you own all of the Lord of the Rings novels, movies, and extra merchandise. And you own no less than 10 types of sheets with Luke Skywalker on them.”  
“Boom!”  
“Shut it, Dean. Anna, you can’t side against your own brother!”  
“And Dean, I do not understand why you are laughing. Your childhood sheets commonly depicted the cast of Star Trek.”  
“Dammit, Cas, you swore yourself to secrecy with that one!”  
“Apologies. But it is true.”  
“Oh, Dean-o, I don’t know how this could get any better.”  
“Hey, nerds! Cake time!”  
“Nevermind. It just did.”  
“You and your sweet tooth, Gabe.”  
“Aw, you love it, Sammy.”

——

”- dear Sammy, happy birthday to you!”  
“Make a wish!!”  
“…”  
“What’s your boyfriends first name, what’s your boy - OW!”  
“You deserved that one, Dean.”  
“Aw, screw you, Sam.”  
“It’s my birthday. That means you can’t mock me.”  
“I’m your brother. Birthday or not, I get a pass.”  
“Whatever you say, Dean.”

——

"So, Sam. What’d you wish for?"  
“I can’t tell you, Gabe. Then it wouldn’t come true.”  
“Aw, c’mon, Sammy. You can tell little old me, right?”  
“No, Gabe.”  
“You’re no fun.”  
“Ugh, fine … Truth is, I didn’t wish for anything.”  
” … Come again, kiddo? Tell me you didn’t waste a good birthday wish on nothing.”  
“Why do I need to wish for anything? I’m married to a wonderful guy, my brother and his boyfriend are happy, and I have the best friends in the world. What’s missing from that picture?”  
“Please, do tell more about the kickass husband.”  
“Gabe, shut up for a second.”  
“Can do, Sammy.”  
“Anyway. I’m happy right now. Why would I want anything else than what I have?”  
“Well, a boat might be nice…”  
“Be serious.”  
“I am being serious! Sorta.”  
“Tell you what. A boat can be your gift to me.”  
“… Deal.”

——

"Yo! Gift time!"  
“Open mine first, Sammy!”  
“…”  
“Oh, cool, an iPod jack for the car! Thanks, Dean! Thanks, Cas.”  
“Don’t mention it.”  
“You’re welcome, Sam.”  
“Ooh! Mine next!”  
“…”  
“Fucking - Charlie, are these handcuffs?”  
“Yep.”  
“Charlie, uh -“  
“We already have a couple pairs in the drawer next to the bed.”  
“Gabe!”  
“What? Not like it’s a secret.”  
“Someone kill me.”  
“Naw, Sammy. I like you too much. Beside, these look sturdy. Maybe you won’t break them this time.”  
“Gabe! Shut up! … Thanks, Charlie. Thanks, Anna.”  
“Anytime, Sam.”  
“Welcome.”

——

"Gabe, where’s your gift?"  
“I thought we agreed on the boat?”  
“Haha.”  
“Fine. You got me. But we’re also getting a boat.”  
” … So?”  
“Damn, you’re impatient, kiddo. Here.”  
” … Oh my god.”  
” Well? Do you like it?”  
” … Gabe … where - how in the hell did you find this?”  
“Well, I know your house burned down during the fire and you guys couldn’t salvage anything. So, I called around to a couple of your mom’s old friends, and uh. They delivered.”  
“Gabe.”  
“Uh. Yeah?”  
“I love it. I can’t believe how many pictures you got of my mom.”  
“Eh, it was nothing, Sam.”  
“No. This is definitely something.”  
” … Don’t tell me you’re gonna cry now?”  
“I love you, Gabe. You’re the best partner anyone could ask for.”  
“You’re welcome, Sam. And I love you too, you giant.”

 

~~le fin~~


End file.
